


Breaking Free Of Fear

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Teresa get a happy ending. </p><p>Alternate ending to S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free Of Fear

Annie sits in silence as she watches Teresa walk down the aisle towards Nick, not quite wanting to believe that this can, and will, happen to Nick, to Teresa. Nick loves Teresa, she doesn’t doubt that, but Teresa seems so afraid… 

Then, Teresa surprises her. 

“Stop… I… I’m sorry Nick I can’t.”

Nick seems startled and Annie feels her heart skip a beat. 

“This isn’t fair, on you… or me. I can’t.”

She runs then, not once looking back and Annie slips out after her, praying Nick doesn’t notice she’s left. 

“Teresa…”

“Annie.”

Teresa’s voice shakes as she turns to look at her. 

“Annie, you were… so right… I can’t just… hide away. It’s not fair, not to Nick.”

“Or to you.”

“I wish…”

“What?”

Annie’s voice is soft, encouraging Teresa to continue. 

“I wish I didn’t have to hide…”

“So don’t.”

Silence falls, then Teresa moves to kiss Annie, hard and fast, cupping Annie’s face in her hands, weeks of longing flooding into the kiss.


End file.
